Sharing
Sharing/Poor Fool, He Makes Me Laugh is the second part of the fourteenth episode from Season 10 of Barney & Friends. When Riff accidentally wrecks BJ's beloved scooter, he feels terrible! BJ loved that scooter more than almost anything! Riff and Baby Bop decide to have a sale in the park to raise money to buy BJ a new scooter. Song List # Together, Together # What a Big Mistake! # Pennies in My Pocket # Best of Friends # I Love You # Poor Fool, He Makes Me Laugh # Interrupted Opera Trivia * Mario makes a return/guest appearance in this episode. * This is the only time Mario and Riff appear together. * This episode was included in "Dinos in the Park". Air date October 5, 2006 Written by Jim Lewis Directed by Jim Rowley Theme Sharing Characters Barney Baby Bop BJ Riff Amy Ryan Matt Kelly Mario Carlotta Christine Monsieur Reyer Monsieur Firmin Monsieur Andre Ubaldo Piangi Joseph Buquet Meg Giry Madame Giry Raoul The Phantom Plot:The play is set up tonight, everybody is in the building. Firmin and Andre are there sitting in a room with a wall. So is Raoul, he sat across from them. As the play started, the curtains pulled away and three people came out with Meg, all dressed up. Backstage one of the helpers put mouth spray on the table for Carlotta for later Woman: They say that this youth has set my lady's heart aflame. Man #1: His lordship, sure would die of shock. Man #2: His lordship is a laughingstock. Backstage a hand wearing a black glove swapped the mouth spray with an identical one, Joseph Buquet saw what The Phantom did from above. Woman: Should he suspect her, God protect her shame, shame, shame. All: This faithless lady's bound for Hades, shame, shame, shame. Another curtain pulled away and Carlotta and Christine are on the bed, Carlotta had a fan in her hand hiding there faces as they pretended to kiss. Carlotta is the main character and Christine is playing the pageboy. While Joseph Buquet is on backstage he is searching for The Phantom. Carlotta: Serafimo, your disguise is perfect. BONK! BONK! BONK! A man played his instrument pretending there is a door upstage. Carlotta: Why, who can this be? Piangi: Gentle wife admit your loving husband. Ubaldo Piangi came out all dressed up. "That's exactly the sort of thing the public loves," Andre said. On backstage Joseph Buquet sees a shadow and follows it. Piangi: My love, I'm called to England on affairs of state, And must leave you with your new maid. "Though I would happily take the maid with me," Piangi said. "The old fool is leaving," Carlotta said. The audience laughs at them as they are enjoying the play. "It's the Countess de Charbourg," Andre points to a woman in the audience. "She's invited us to her salon, you know." "Nothing like that ever happened in the junk business," Firmin said. "Scrap metal," Andre corrected him. Backstage The Phantom is peeking down at the play, Madame Giry sees him up there. The Phantom is disappointed to see Carlotta as the main actor instead of Christine, so he left to fix things. Carlotta: Serafimo away with this pretense, You cannot speak but kiss me in my husband's absence. Christine pretended to kiss Carlotta. While the play continued, The Phantom got to the chandelier control room. The Phantom peeks through a small window seeing Carlotta sing, He went through a door leading him to the balcony by the chandelier. Carlotta: Poor Fool, he makes me laugh, Time I tried to get a a better better half. All: Poor fool, he doesn't know, If he knew the truth he'd never ever go. "Did I not instruct that box five was to be kept empty for me?!" The Phantom cried out. Everyone in the room gasped and saw The Phantom before their very own eyes. Joseph Buquet saw him as well and knew how to get up where The Phantom is, so he went after him. "He's here," Meg spoke. "The Phantom of the Opera." "It's him," Christine spoke while smiling. "Your part is silent, little toad," Carlotta said as she smiles at the audience and goes backstage. "A toad, madame?" The Phantom said quietly. "Perhaps it is you who are the toad." Category:2006 episodes Category:Funny scenes